Automated manufacturing arrangements often use electronic sensors, for example, bar code readers, to track parts and work pieces as they move through the manufacturing process. Such arrangements also include track systems for transporting parts and work pieces from is one machine to another and unloading apparatus for removing the parts from the track system for processing by the various machines.
One problem that arises is that the automatic loading and unloading of parts to and from a track system sometimes interferes with the electronic sensing of the parts. Arrangements for manufacturing semiconductors typically include cassettes in which wafers are transported. The cassette loaders of some machines, for example, the wafer sorter from Kensington Labs, Inc., tilt out beyond the frame of the machine. The problems created are that the motion of the cassette loaders makes difficult the automatic reading of bar codes on cassettes. Instead of an automatic sensing of the cassette in the loader, an operator may be required to manually scan the bar codes on the cassettes once placed in the loaders. Furthermore, when the cassette loaders are tipped out from the machine they are prone to damage from accidental collisions with operators and with other equipment being moved about the factory floor.
Therefore, an apparatus that addresses the aforementioned problems is desirable.